


oh it was you

by clizzyhours



Series: maiabelle baby [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3.22 Post Canon, Bisexual!Izzy, F/F, Izzy’s Pov, Maiabelle, Part 2, izzy dumped Simon and is dating maia, maiabelle are dating and in love, parabatai!clizzy mention, remember the downworld cabinet let’s do that again, sapphic!maia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: In which Isabelle and Maia are dating and Isabelle is in love.





	oh it was you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maiaslightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiaslightwood/gifts).

> for rike.
> 
> UR COMMENT INSPIRED ME FAST.
> 
> thank you so much and please enjoy!

Isabelle thrives in the pressures of being the New York Head where she gets to being her own passion and plethora ideas to the table.

She has her weaponry, her scientific and forensic labs, and her office. And most of all? She’s continuing what her brother started.

A revolutionary indeed, she thinks.

Isabelle leads weekly Downworld cabinet meetings again where Magnus Bane, Catarina Loss, Lily Chen, the Seelie Queen occasionally makes an appearance but usually one her knights are sent in her stead, and Maia Roberts all make an appearance.

And speaking of Maia?

By the Angel.

God.

She doesn’t know where to start.

After the trainwreck of her relationship with Simon and Clary returning headfirst to the Shadow World as her parabatai and their mixture of chaos that has interrupted in two years, Maia is like a balm.

She’s soothing when the ocean is calm and brings so much joy to Isabelle she can hardly contain herself.

She doesn’t fix but brings a sort of newness.

A tentative friendship turned romance. An accidental date and a mishap in the rain where Isabelle’s umbrella fell to the ground among the wet asphalt as something bright had lit up in Maia’s expression before kissing her furiously.

It was intense and quick and Isabelle can remember the sheer warmth rushing through her veins.

Isabelle wanted to kiss her two years ago. One of her deepest regrets is that she hadn’t, she remembers.

She has now. 

She has the present and it’s everything.

Their fingers interlocked afterwards, their giddy laughter and grins as they walked through the pouring heavens.

“She’s cute.” Isabelle remembers echoing from what feels like a lifetime ago. It’s still the truth today.

Cheesy dates and movie nights; everything mundane and not.

Science discussions where they get so embroiled and heated before dissolving into languish kisses.

Maia is wicked funny and her banter is legendary. Isabelle herself feels like she can’t keep off but she loves it anyways.

She loves being surprised and being challenged and something so passionate that works between them.

Maia brings so much love and joy and Isabelle furiously hopes she does the same.

And when they fight together as one? It’s, what, is that one word Simon is fan of?

Epic.

It’s euphoric as they run together and Isabelle’s whip curls like a snake and Maia eyes flash fiercely and together, they are united.

It’s similar and different from when she fights side by side with Clary.

Maia. Maia. Maia. Her mind, heart, and voice sing with her name.

She’s so thoroughly in love. She can’t believe. 

Maia Roberts makes her appearance by entering through the hallow doors and Isabelle has to hold back a gasp, overwhelmed with sudden love.

“Iz,” Maia says, brown eyes glistening and lips curved into a wide smile.

“Maia,” She murmurs, coming to embrace her fiercely. “I have missed you,” - a quiet ghost of breaths against the column of Maia’s throat.

“You saw me this morning,” Maia teases, running her fingers through Isabelle’s inky hair.

“And I missed you all the same,” Isabelle cheekily replies.

She can’t see Maia’s smile but she knows it’s there.

“I always miss you too.”

Maia gently tilts Isabelle to look, gaze, 

so full of love, she thinks.

Maia leans down to kiss her and Isabelle kisses back.

Again and again and again. Sweet and passionate all at once.

It’s feel like a new beginning every single time.


End file.
